User blog:Imhungry4444/Revolutionary war Part 5
Here is part 5 Kuma appears on the battlefield: Akuma:*shredding soldiers left and right* well well well looks like the shichibukai will have a hand in this after all. hehehehehehe *kuma stands motionless holding his bible, then starts to take off the glove on his right hand* Kuma: Pad Ho(pressure cannon) *kuma sends paw shaped shock-waves at the WG soldiers* WG soldiers:*getting hit by the paw* GHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Akuma:*with a surprised look on his face* WHAT?!!!!!!!!!!!!! *all the revo. commanders smile and continue to fight, while the WG soldiers are shocked* Akainu: i knew he couldnt be trusted. no matter how many robot modifications you do, a pirate is a pirate. Cooper: You should pay attention*turns the tip of his fingers REALLY sharp*'Jushigan' *starts to cut akainu up and make multiple holes in him* Akainu: GHA!!!!!!!!! Cooper:*stops cutting a poking akainu* how was that? Akainu:*coughing blood* haki eh?*rips off his shredded suit* THAT STILL WON HELP YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!! *akainu again creates a massive magma/lava sword and brings it down upon cooper: Cooper:*puts both palms out* Gōkin shīrudo(alloy shield) *coopers hands form into one big metal shield* Akainu: USELESS!!!!!!!!!! *akainus magma sword cuts right through coopers shield melting it in the process* *cooper detaches the melted metal and reforms his hands* Cooper:(he wasnt lying about his fruit being superior, but that wont stop me) Akainu: your dead *akainu lunges at cooper in magma form with his magma sword* *cooper puts both hands together and forming them into a huge cannon* Cooper:' Gōkin semetateru'(alloy bombard) BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *a huge explosion occurs from from the bombards cannon shot clashing with akainu* *as the dust clears akainu is standing there unharmed* Akainu: looks like i was right about you not having it what it takes to be an admiral Cooper:(dammit, no matter what i throw at him he just keeps advancing) Akainu: and to think i was going to make you my protege once i became admiral Cooper: rrrrrrrrrrrrr IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cooper puts both his hands together into one giant sword* Cooper: Gōkin kureimoa(alloy claymore) *cooper runs right at akainu* Akainu: hmp, Jigoku no tsubasa(hell blade) *akainu again makes a magma sword and also charges at cooper* BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cooper and akainu clash swords and create a shockwave from their clash* Cooper: IM NOT GOING TO LOSE TO YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Akainu: you already did *coopers sword starts to melt and akainu starts to push cooper back while their clashing* Cooepr: SHIT!!!!!! Akainu: RAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! *with akainus sword taking over, akainu makes his sword explode with lava and magma overwhelming cooper in the process* Cooper: AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Revo. soldiers: COMMANDER COOPER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *cooper gets completely taken over by the magma* Akainu: hmp he actually thought he could beat me. RIDICULOUS!!!!!!! *akainu turns around and begins to attack the revo. soldiers watching scared* Akainu: DAI FUN....................GHA*coughs up blood* Akainu: what the hell? *an arrow is seen sticking out of akainus chest* Akainu:*barely able to turn around* YOU!!!!!!!!!! *cooper is seen on one knee with his right hand transformed in a crossbow and an alloy rope connecting the arrow and the crossbow* Cooper:*panting* Gōkin ishiyumi(alloy crossbow) Akainu:*wih blood coming out of his mouth* but how? i melted you Cooper: you really think that i havent been training myself for this fight? i knew my haki would be the key to victory. and now you die *cooper pulls akainu in with the rope then takes his saber out and gets ready to stab akainu* Akainu:*while flying towards cooper* hehe Cooper: huh? Akainu: i cant believe you really thought you could beat me. Cooper:*goes forward ready to stab akainu* YOUR BLUFFING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Akainu: am i? Vu~esuvu~io(vesuvius) *akainu starts to glow , then suddenly EXPLODES in a massive explosion of EPIC proportions* *the explosion itself causes the ground to shake and destroy the gate of 3rd wall* *all the revo soldiers,marines,and WG soldiers that are near the explosion get incinerated* Akuma:*staring and smiling at the explosion in his demon form* WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO that akainu really knows how to put on a good show. it gets me all PUMPED UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *akuma engulfs himself in black flames and turns to kuma who is killing off WG soldiers left and right* Akuma: Yami no honoo no kami(god of the darkness flame) YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!*lunges at kuma* *as the explosion dyes down and the smoke clears massive crater is formed. in the crater akainu is standing on coopers unconscious body with one foot* Akainu: hmp, this was my fight from the beginning. although i am impressed that you were able to save yourself from being melted by covering yourself with haki. but whats stopping me from exterminating you right n.....................GHA!!!! *akainu's body starts to shake and akainu drops down to one knee* Akainu: Damn, that vesuvius technique has its draw backs but its nothing i cant handle. ill be fine in about 10 min.*looks at coopers unconscious body* meh your not worth it anymore. ill kill you after im done with the revolutionaries*shoots off out of the crater* *elsewhere* *Dragon is floating high up in the sky* Dragon:*with an unpleased look* cooper.....you gave it your all. huh? *in mid-air kong in his ape form appears behind dragon and smashes him with both fists down. making him rocket and slam into the ground* *the commanders and the revo. soldiers are shocked* Bolivar: Theres no way. Dragon got hit? *kong rockets down trying to punch the downed dragon but his punch is stopped by amelias barrier* Amelia:*struggles to keep up her barrier* his punch is even stronger than before. how can this be? Coot: EVERYONE STAND BACK. i think ill have a go at him. *kong turns toward coot* Kong:ROAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Coot: come now, lets see what all the fuss is about. Dragon: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Coot: huh? Dragon: coot, stand down. this is my problem*rockets up into the air* Dragon:*stares at kong with an angry look* now im going to take care of you once and for all. *puts his hands up into the sky* Dragon: Fūjin no fukuro(bag of Fūjin) *all the wind on the battlefield stops, and dark clouds begin to form over the battlefield* Bolivar: what the hell is this? i've never seen master use this technique before. Akainu: Dragon, what are you up to? Amelia: i have a bad feeling about this. i better get a barrier ready. Coot:*squinting at dragon and touching his beard* hmmmmmmmmmm the bag of Fūjin?*coots eyes suddenly open up* no theres no way he learned something like that. if he did this could be bad for all of us. WE'VE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE*attempting to running away* AH MY BACK!!!!!! *dragon who is still his hands up point at the sky with his palms up begins to shake* Dragon: Phase 2 complete*brings his arms down at the battlefield* *everything goes quiet* ....................... *suddenly, from the sky, A GREENISH FORCE OF WIND PLUMMETS INTO THE GROUND* WG soldiers: OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *THE BLAST OF WIND RUSHES TOWARD THE GROUND IN AN EXPLOSION ONLY GODS THEMSELVES WOULD FEAR, SOLDIERS ARE THROWN AROUND LIKE RAG-DOLLS AND SOME ARE JUST SHREDDED TO PIECES. THE MASSIVE WIND FORCE CREATES AN EARTHQUAKE THAT SHAKES THE ENTIRE RED LINE CAUSE THE BATTLEFIELD TO BREAK APART.* *this continues for several minutes until suddenly, everything goes quiet. then soldiers(revos and WGs) that were picked up and thrown around by the wind force fall to the ground by the thousands* *the battlefield is filled with casualties, dead soldiers, revo. and WG, are all over. some barely start to get up while others are just plain unconscious* *kong, is still in his ape form but he is unconscious with his eyes blank* *the 3rd wall is completely annihilated, and the 4th and 5 walls are damaged* Dragon: descends onto the quiet battlefield. Looks like not even justice can handle the might of gods. Akainu:*from underground* i would watch what i say about justice if i were you. *in a column of magma, akainu appears out of the ground* Dragon: akainu, you are persistent. Akainu: lets end this. Dragon: yes*with an evil face* lets. TO BE CONTINUED How was is? EPIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! nothing special Category:Blog posts